


Dreading change

by killing_kurare



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I hate it when you use the shampoo provided by the hotel. You smell awful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreading change

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), challenge 492: hotel

 

Faye looks up at the ceiling, sighs heavily. Just another hotel room ...

She has lost count of how many nights she spent in foreign beds, always waking up in another room, strange and in a disturbing way already familiar.

The only thing that stays the same is change itself.

When Julia lies down next to her on the bed, Faye turns to her and cuddles in, buries her face in these blonde locks she fell in love with, inhaling deeply.

"You know I hate it when you use the shampoo provided by the hotel," she murmurs and turns away again. "You smell awful."

Julia chuckles lightly, not minding Faye's words. She shifts and lays an arm around her lover.

"I promise, once we're done running away you can choose the shampoo I use. Then you'll never have to complain again."

Faye smiles a little at the thought. "We will make a living together, you and I ... promise?" she asks and entwines her fingers with Julia's.

"Promise."

"And we'll live happily ever after, without any change until we're old and boring."

The blonde laughs softly. "Sounds perfect to me."

And together they drift off to sleep, dreaming of a life that's still far in the future, dreading the change tomorrow will bring.


End file.
